Just an Ordinary Day at Hogwarts
by Prongs is mine
Summary: Love, sex, and fighting... Hmmmm, Do I smell drama? Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in their 7th year. Ginny is in her 6th becuase she hadn't learned anything good the year before. Lots of fluff, so beware!
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like I should write something about Ginny and Harry... so I did. I don't know how many chapters I'll do. I think it will just depend on how many reviews I get.**

**I dont own my love Harry Potter... duh**

* * *

Just an Ordinary Day at Hogwarts

Harry and Ginny ran through Hogwarts with Harry's old invisibility cloak covering both of them, not caring if a teacher heard. They had finally escaped the Gryffindor party a few minutes ago, and Harry was trying to find them a nice, cozy hiding place for Ginny and him to camp out.

They had a few hours before Ron or Hermione might find them. Every now and then they would giggle or trip, but never got caught by Mr. Filch (Harry and Ginny were both quite drunk. Having nothing better to do at the party, they both pretty much emptied the whole stash of fire-whiskey the students kept hidden under loose floor boards.).

It was about midnight when Ginny squealed with delight, and opened a broom cupboard. She pushed Harry in, falling on top of him. Harry fell on top of freshly laundered towels (Luckily, not a hard broomstick.).

"You're so pretty, Harry" Ginny said, drawing circles with her finger on his chest.

"Thank you Ginster. You're very pretty, yourself." Harry said seriously, trying to unbutton Ginny's shirt, talk, and kiss her at the same time.

"Ha Ha! Harry, you called me Ginster!" Ginny said.

"Isn't that you're name?" Harry asked, confused.

"No. my name is Gin."

"Then why aren't you empty?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny laughed.

"Didn't we drink all of the alcohol in the world, Jin?"

"Every last bit of it, but how does that have to do with me?"

"I can't remember."

"Then can you please stop talking and start kissing me again?" Ginny asked.

Without answering, Harry went back to kissing her and finishing up the last two buttons of Ginny's blouse.

**. . . . **

"You look so sexy with out your shirt on, Harry." Ginny whispered sleepily, lying on Harry's bare chest. It was about 2:00 AM, and they had just woken up from a very short nap.

"Well you look sexy with out underwear on, Ginny." Harry said, looking at her naked form.

"Harry, you're so naughty at night" Ginny giggled. "We should really get back. Ron would kill us if he found out what we were up to." Ginny laughed again, imagining the look on Ron's face if he saw them.

"Fine" Harry said grumpily, wanting to lye there all night with his beautiful, red haired goddess of a girlfriend.

* * *

**This was a short chapter, and I am sorry. **

**It looked really long when I had written the story out.**

**I will try and write more.**

**PLEASE REVIEW... **

**-Maia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoopdedooo... chapter two**

**hehehe. That rhymes!**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Two

15 minutes later, Harry was trying to convince Ginny that it was alright for her to go to into his dorm.

"Please!" Harry begged

"Honey seriously, be realistic." Ginny said, standing next to the stairs that led to the boy dormitory. "Ron would see us together, and that would be the end of you and him being friends."

"Ya, but I have my invisibility cloak with me!" Harry said excitedly. "You could stay the whole night in my bed, and he wouldn't even KNOW anything.

Ginny bit her lip as she tried to think of a way Harry's plan would go wrong, but all she could think about was that she would get to sleep in the same bed as him for a FULL night."

She sighed. "Fine Harry. But don't think this is going to be a regular place I'll be at night."

"YAY!!! I love you sooooooo much!" Harry said, lifting Ginny up and spinning her around, kissing her on the forehead.

"LET ME DOWN!" Ginny squealed, hitting him on the shoulder playfully. Harry placed her down on the Gryffindor couch and put his hand in the pocket of his pants, searching for his cloak.

"I found it!" He said happily, throwing the thin, liquid like fabric over his and her head. (A/N I think Harry's still out of it, because he's acting like a nut-case)

With Harry's arms slung around Ginny's neck, they walked up to his dorm. Ever so quietly, they unlocked Harry's door, hoping that no one would see it being opened.

They tiptoed across the room and onto the four-poster bed, closing the curtains behind them.

Ginny put a muffliato spell on the bed, just in case someone heard Harry and her talking.

"You know you didn't have to be under the cloak too, Harry."

"Oh," Harry said feeling stupid." I was caught up in the excitement of things. I completely forgot that it was okay if they saw me."

"It's okay. You just had a little bit of idiotness." Ginny sat cross legged, leaning against Harry's pillows.

"Idiotness?"

"It could be a word if I wanted it to."

"Sure Ginny." Harry said trying to end the argument before it began. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm just kind of tired Harry, so can we just sleep... come on, Harry. Don't give me that look." She said as Harry began to pout, disappointed that they weren't going to do... other things ;).

"Good-night, Harry." Ginny smiled. She took off the invisibility cloak that was still on both of them, and got comfy under the covers.

"You're going to wear a sweatshirt, cotton blouse, and the tightest jeans I've ever seen while you sleep? Really? If I would have known, I wouldn't have offered you to stay the night."

Ginny sighed. "Fine Harry" She pulled her sweatshirt off and threw it at his head.

"Ouch!!" Harry started massaging where the zipper hit his forehead.

"You deserved it, and you know it!" Ginny said, as she finished taking off her blouse and pants, keeping her underwear on."Now start stripping Mr. Potter." She grinned at him when Harry glared.

He pulled off his t-shirt and started unbuttoning his jeans. When they were off he slid under the covers, putting the blanket over his head.

"Lumos" Ginny said, making her wand act like a flashlight as she dived under the covers.

"Hello" Harry waved

"Hi" Ginny giggled

"What do you want to do?"

"Harry, I already said I was going to sleep."

"Really? I do not remember."

"Are you serious? You're unbelievable! You're actually trying to trick me to believing that you don't think I said that already?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Just so that I might forget about what I said and we could have hot, passionate love ALL NIGHT LONG?"

"Obviously! Why else would I say that?"

"Your such an asshole sometimes, Harry!"

"Shit, Ginny. I was just joking around with you."

"hmff"

"Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get all upset over it."

"Apology excepted… I guess. Now can we PLEASE GET SOME SLEEP!" Ginny looked like she was about to pass out.

"Alright Ginny." Harry smiled from looking at the dead tired Ginny that stared up at him. He grabbed her wand, making the light go away, kissed her on the cheek, and closed his eyes, "We can go to sleep."

"Yay!" Ginny barely whispered, and soon they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

**wow... i just reread this chapter, and realized it was a mess.**

**dont worry, I fixed it... kind of**

**get ready for chapter three...**

**it's gonna be very intense**

**review and I will be happy**

**my being happy will automatically make you happy**

**love,**

**Maia**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think you will like this chapter. At least I like it. Lots of Ron action is coming your way :)**

**I dont know what else to say, so I will let you start reading the story =] (i learned how to make a new smiley face! yay!)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry awoke that morning feeling exceptionally happy for some reason. He tried to remember what happened last night, but his memory was blank. Harry was tired and had a hangover, but it didn't effect him much because he was still used to Voldemort burning through his head (thank god that was over).

He stretched his arms across the bed and felt something soft, warm, and hard. "Ginny?" Harry turned around quickly, and sure enough he saw a fan of flaming red hair that belonged to a body that was fast asleep.

Right as he looked at her, he remembered: Harry and Ginny running through the hallways, Ginny kissing him, sneaking into his dorm, getting hit with the sweatshirt. Harry smiled and rubbed his head from the memory. To bad he could only remember bits and peaces. It seamed like a fun night.

"Harry, come on!" Ron's voice issued from the curtains. "It's almost 11:00! I'm already dressed." Ron drew the curtains open. Ron's eyes bugged out and his ears got dangerously red at the sight he saw.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BLOODY SISTER?!?"** Ron yelled, getting ready to kill the bastard who was with Ginny in only underwear.

Ginny woke with a start, opening her eyes slightly. Then she opened them bigger and bigger, when she saw Ron shooting daggers with his eyes. "Shit!" Ginny said, more scared that she had been in her entire life.

Without thinking, all three of them lunged in different directions to grab their wands, while Seamus and Dean watched in shock, wondering who was going to win 'The Final Battle.'

But before anyone could cast there spells, Hermione burst through the door. "_Expeleriomis!_" she yelled, pointing her wand at Ron. His wand went flying, and Seamus caught it.

"_Levicorpus!_" Ginny said, because Ron lunged toward Harry. He went flying up to the ceiling, as if a troll had grabbed Ron's ankle and hoisted him into the air.

"**What the fuck was that for **_**Ginnivere**_**?" **Ron spat, blood rushing to his head. "**I'm **_**protecting**_** you!"**

"DON'T YOU CALL ME GINNIVERE, _RONALD!" _Ginny said, getting louder with every word. "**AND I **_**DO NOT**_** NEED PROTECTING"** At this point she was screaming. The brother and sister glared at each other, as if trying to bore holes through each others skin. "_**HOW **__**DARE**__** YOU TRY TO ATTACK HARRY!"**_ She stood, holding her wand at his face, not caring that 1) he was her brother 2) she was wearing some very scandalice, lace-up, pretty much see through undergarments (Poor Seamus and Dean must be drooling) and 3) boys and girls were lining up by the door to watch the show. "I don't see why you were trying to kill Harry." Ginny whispered. "It's not like he _forced_ me into bed with him. I _**LOVE**_ sleeping with Harry!"

Ron's face turned bright red, and he looked as if he were about to throw up. "Jesus, Ronald! I didn't mean it like _that_! Although I do _**LOOOOOVE**_ having _sex_ with him too, if that was what you were thinking!" She smiled wickedly at Ron's reaction.

"Ginny…" Harry moaned, knowing that wasn't the best time to tell her brother (Is there really ever a good time?).

"Why should I be _ashamed_? Are you telling me Hermione and you are virgins? I thought that any day now you would be announcing your engagement!" Ginny said, ignoring Harry.

In the corner of the room, trying very hard to blend in with the wall, Hermione squeaked slightly, looking like she were about to die.

"Shut up about Hermione and me! _We're _fucking in love! _You_ don't know anything about it! You're way too young!" Ron said proudly.

"I'm _barely_ a year younger than you! _AND _I'm an adult! I get to make my own decisions in life, **RON!!!"** Ginny stormed off, grabbing her clothes as she went.

Harry tossed a shirt and jeans on quickly and started running after her.

"What do you think you're doing? I haven't started towards you yet!" Ron glared at Harry.

"Grow up, Ron." Harry said as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Did anyone of you see Harry Potter 6 yet???**

**Tell me if you liked it or not.**

**I LOVED it... but I hated Ginny. She didnt make a single joke in the whole movie, and she was so serious. She wasnt pretty either. All of these guys are supposed to like her in the movie, but she doesnt have a good personality or good looks. Harry is always depressed, so Ginny is SUPPOSSED to brighten his day with her awesomeness... but she cant in the movie because she is sooo dull! I am sorry Im ranting. I like everything else about the movie, so dont stop from watching it because of me. (I'm gonna watch it in Imax!!!)**

**love,**

**Maia**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a really short chapter... so people who dont like to read will like this. Why wouldnt you like to read??? freak. Not you... you arent the freak. You're actually reading this, so you like to read! YAY!!! I've proved something (at least I think I did)!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, running towards a red haired girl. He caught up to her, grabbing Ginny's shoulders and forcing her to look into his eyes. She had been crying.

Ginny quickly rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to make them less wet. "Hi Harry." She said quietly.

"Can I talk to you in private, Gin?"

"Sure Harry."

He grabbed Ginny's hand, and guided her to the nearest non-teacher filled classroom, shutting the door once they were inside.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I just wanted to know how you were…"

"I'm fine"

"… and to apologize. I shouldn't have begged you to stay the night. It's my entire fault for how Ron acted." Harry looked very ashamed.

"Oh."

"I'm _really_ sorry, and I pretty much forced you into bed with me. I made matters even worse when I told you take off your clothes… I _am _an asshole." He said, remembering what she had called him earlier.

"Hey! We share the blame for this." Ginny said frustrated. "_I _said yes. I could have said no and just walked away. The only _real_ mistake we made was to stay in _your_ room. We're such idiots. We don't know anyone who would try and attack us in _my _room, Harry." Ginny grinned, trying to lighten both of their moods.

"I guess" Harry said sarcastically, laughing a little bit.

"It's just stupid because if you had any other girlfriend" Ginny shuttered at the thought. "Ron would encourage you to do this."

"That's because you're his sister, Gin. I'm sure he'll do this until we all are dead, but it's just because he loves you."

"Even when we're married." Ginny stated disgustedly.

"Who said we're getting married, Ms Weasley?"

"Well who said anything about dying together, _Mr. Potter?"_ Ginny said, smirking because she had caught him.

"I didn't say that… you twisted my words." Harry panicked, regretting what he had said earlier.

"I guess it wouldn't be _too_ bad to die old with you, Harry."

"Ya, and I guess it would be _alright _to be married to you, Ginny." He said, leaning down to kiss the love of his life.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter at all.**

**Please review, telling me that you loved it so I feel good about myself!**

**Or you could agree with me and say it sucked. That would be OK, too.**

**These chapters are SOOOO short!**

**If you want to look at something longer, read 'The New and Improved James'**

**It has a bad title, but I like the story WAY MORE than this crappy thing I call a fanfic**

**Love,**

**Maia **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!!! I'm going to publish the rest of the chapters that I've already written, then say that this story is OVER!!! DUN DUN DUH!!!

I have a BIG question for you guys though. I have 15 documents in the document manager place, and it won't let me add any more documents. I've already deleted one document, but I kind of don't want to delete any more, so is there any other way to add more documents with out getting rid of the old ones?

* * *

Chapter Five

"He won't even look at me, Hermione!" Harry looked stressed, studying in the library for mid-terms with Hermione a day later.

"Ron'll lighten up, Harry. You guys are best friends, so a little thing like this CAN'T ruin a friendship."

Harry snorted. "Little? I've never seen him so mad in his entire life! I'm actually surprised that he hadn't tried to kill me."

"Ron didn't have the chance to hurt you. He was forced into the air with out a wand!"

"Thanks, by the way for taking his wand away, Hermione. That takes A LOT of guts to stand up to your boyfriend."

"It was nothing" Hermione blushed. "I just didn't want Ron to regret anything he did."

"I was wondering if you could talk some sense into him. Tell him that I'm NEVER going to hurt her again."

"I'll try Harry, but you know Ron. He's so stubborn.

"Not that this is any of my information… but when did you –hurt- Ginny?" Hermione wondered.

"Come on, you know… when we had left her, fighting Voldemort and all." Harry said sadly, remembering how lonely he was with out Ginny by his side. "Ginny doesn't like to talk about it, but I can tell that she hated me deserting her for some stupid horcruxe."

"Oh Harry! You had to do that! It's not like Ron would let his little baby sister come along for the adventure, and if you had stayed home Voldemort would still be here. Who knows how many people would be dead." They both shuttered. "And if you tried to stay in contact with Ginny, Voldemort would surely find out and be able to locate you, or would torture Gin to get information on your where-abouts.

"It was VERY noble of you to end dthe relationship with her last year." As she said this, she put her book down and hugged Harry _**(A/N In a sisterly way!!! DUH!!!)**_.

"We should probably get back to studying. I'm meeting Ginny in an hour, so we should finish up."

"Where are you meeting her?" Hermione asked curiosity.

"Errr… Room of Requirements." Harry blushed because everyone knew that it was the best make out place in Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny had MANY good memories in the Room Of Requirements.

"Oh." She blushed also, remembering the night before. She had done many un-Hermione-ish things to distract Ron from the Ginny/Harry issue in that room. Lets just say it worked. "I think I might go talk to Ron right now! I don't know why, but I feel like convincing him right this very minute!" Hermione said, after she created a plan.

"Ummm… okay?" Harry said, confused at her change of emotion. "I think I'm done studying tonight, too. I'll just freshen up."

"K. Bye Harry." Then Hermione fast walked out of the library with her books in hand.

"I will never understand women." Harry muttered to him self as he walked out of the library a few seconds later.

* * *

Wow! Compared to my other story, this one is VERY short!!!

I REALLY like my other story WAY better, so check it out- 'The New and Improved James' (title sucks, but I still love it)

**IMPORTANT- HOW DO I ADD MORE DOCUMENTS AFTER I'VE FILLED UP THE 15 LIMIT SPACE, WITH OUT DELETING ANY DOCUMENTS???**

Pleeeeaaaaaaaaassee answer the quetion, cause I want to add more chapters to this ugly thing and my other story that is beautiful!!!

On that sad note

BYE

-Maia (does anyone like the tv show Glee? cause i'm obsessed with it...)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione had thought up a plan, and was trying to look for Ron. He was probably sulking in his dorm, which was VERY bad because Harry was going there right then.

She needed him to forget about Harry and Ginny for now, so Ron probably shouldn't see him.

Hermione smiled as she saw her grumpy red headed man lying on his four poster bed, reading a book that she had gotten him for Christmas.

Ron looked up as she walked into the room. "Hey Hermione." He smiled a little bit. "What are you here for?"

"I wanted to talk to you!" she said chirpily. "…Alone," she added when she saw Dean and Seamus grinning at her, leaning in towards Ron's bed to hear their conversation.

"Okay," Ron said suspiciously, folding down the page where he left off and placing the book down on the side of his red comforter.

Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder as they walked into the hallway.

"What did you want to say?"

"I don't want to say anything"

"You just s-"

"I didn't want Dean and Seamus to hear me. Let's go to the Room Of Requirements." Hermione whispered seductively.

"Alright!" Ron grinned, getting excited.

Hermione glanced over his shoulder. "But first give me a kiss," she said quickly

"Ummm… sure?" Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek right as Harry passed them and walked into their dorm.

"Are you serious? On the cheek? I was thinking… you know…"

"I'm saving that for later, and plus, there are tons of people around."

"You didn't seem to mind being in public when you were with Lavender." Hermione pouted.

"Oh come on Hermione! I was sixteen!"

"Yeah whatever, Ron. Can we please go now? We're on a time limit."

"Time limit?" Ron asked as they walked towards the room.

Two minutes later Hermione arrived with Ron into the Room of Requirements, making sure the door was _un_locked.

Ron started kissing her eagerly, and Hermione kissed him softly back, putting her arms around Ron's lightly freckled neck. He licked her bottom lip, wanting in, so she let his tongue slide in. Ron explored her mouth for a while before starting her jaw line. He followed it up to her ear, kissing the lobe and bighting it, whispering, "I love you forever, Hermione."

She moaned at Ron's words, melting into him and forgetting her plan completely. He held onto her waist tightly because Hermione's legs had given in. Ron picked her up and forced her against the wall as she pulled her legs around him, wanting him as close as possible.

Ron pushed his hand under her sweater and pulled it off of her. "Am I aloud to…?" Ron asked, looking at her skirt.

"I don't care."

Hermione gasped when Ron suddenly carried her to the couch and tore her skirt as he tried to get it off. "Ooops… sorry! I think I can fix it… hold on."

"Shut up, Ron… I don't care."

Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. "What are you doing?" he sounded scared.

"I'm taking off your clothes. Much faster this way." She waved her wand, making him in only his boxers.

"I love your brain, too," Ron said, and very turned on he starts snogging her passionately.

All of the sudden they heard a door open from the other side of the room.

"Oh shit!" Came a girl's voice. "Harry, cover your eyes!"

**. . . .**

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all sat in Ginny's dorm awkwardly ten minutes later.

"You could have knocked!" Ron snarled.

"Well you could have locked the door!" Harry glared.

"I thought it was, already!" Hermione lied, regretting what she had done, because she was so humiliated and Ron and Harry still were upset with each other.

"I think this makes us more than even Ron." Ginny stated, trying to make eyes contact with him. "I mean, you see me with Harry sleeping in the same bed, and I see YOU humping Hermione with some pretty R rated kissing."

Ron and Hermione turned bright red.

"Fine!"

"Really?" Ginny and Harry questioned together.

"Shut up before I changed my mind."

"You know Ron, I really am sorry you saw me like that, but I think I'm old enough to tell what's right from wrong."

"I guess…" He said quietly.

"Can we just forget this ever happened?" Hermione asked. "Because I think we are all REALLY embarrassed, and with mid-terms coming up we don't need extra stress to make it hard to study. I mean, I only read my school books for FIFTEEN MINUTES today! What if I get a T on my Newts?" She shuttered.

Ron smiled. "Trust Hermione to turn this into an educational problem." They all laughed.

~Fin~

* * *

I would just like to say that I broke my dad's keyboard typing the last chapter, so I deserve reviews.

I hope he won't ground me :(

O well... I'll just have to live

Did you like the story?

Its kind of rushed cause I combined to chapters into one, but I'll go back and fix things after I apologize to vater...

Good bye forever :'[

Unless you read my other stories

-Maia

* * *


End file.
